


A Vision In Pale Blue

by atearsarahjane



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atearsarahjane/pseuds/atearsarahjane
Summary: Originally posted 9/9/15 on ff.net





	A Vision In Pale Blue

_Sorry, Nurse._ _I_ _need_ _my_ _bag_.  
_Let me get it for you, Doctor._

 _  
_ Patrick watched awed as his wife scurried off in search of the all important item. Very few people knew where he kept his emergency bag after items has begun to go missing from it. They hadn't suspected the staff as they were all trusted friends and colleagues but the fewer people who knew meant it was safer. As he waited for Shelagh to come back with it Hr realised that even though he hadn't consciously recognised her at first he must have done so on a more instinctual level else as he wouldn't have even asked a new nurse if she knew where it was. The thought made him smile, even when he was distracted his mind was still on his beautiful wife. Perhaps he had recognised her posterior? He was ever so fond of it.

  
He couldn't believe she was in a nursing uniform. He'd fallen apart and she'd taken up the slack by returning to a role she was unsure of. It wasn't just any uniform though but a Nonnatus one, she'd finally returned home to them fully. Nurse Turner. She was who she was supposed to be, he could only hope she stayed on at the surgery. He hadn't been lying when he said that his job was lonely, it consumed so much of his time that it sometimes felt like his family was slipping away from him. Having Shelagh work as his receptionist was great but it wasn't what she was supposed to be doing. Now if she stayed on nursing within the surgery they could run it together. Dr and Nurse Turner saving the community one birth or appointment at a time.

  
He was shaken out of his thoughts by the return of his wife looking, if it was even possible, even more beautiful than before now that the shock had worn off and he could look closer at her. He was stunned by how closely fitted it was to her waist, he knew she was tiny but aside from when she was sans clothes she often hid it. Now it was plain for the world to see how utterly perfect his wife really was.

  
'Patrick? Earth to Patrick? Your bag.'

'Oh yes. Thank you Nurse.'

  
'Not a problem Doctor. Hurry along now.' Shelagh turned and began to walk back to her patient but found herself being yanked back into his arms and drawn into a deep kiss. Though a great part of her flared with the inappropriate and unprofessionalness of the display she found she didn't entirely care, her relief at seeing the man she loved so fiercely, the man she thought may be lost to her, standing before her looking better than he had done in many days, damping down any thoughts beyond his lips on hers.

  
'You are so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you.'

  
'I love you so much Patrick. But you're needed elsewhere.'

  
'Indeed. Can you organise some diphtheria vaccinations for me? A dozen should suffice.'

'Of course. You should probably let go of me now.'

  
'I know. I'll see you later my love.'

  
'Go be brilliant.' He pecked her lips again before rushing out. She watched his retreating form, a grin forming as she bit back tears of joy. Her gaze was broken by the wolf whistle behind her, she span to find Patsy fanning herself.

  
'As if it wasn't hot enough already in here.' In a second rare act of unprofessional decorum Shelagh poked her tongue out at her friend and returned to her work.


End file.
